A Silent Guradian and Friend
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: Kaze is a tainted deity and banned from returning to Heaven. What will happen when she was save by an omyouji after a battle?
1. Chapter 1

A Silent Guardian and Friend

Chapter 1- Injured Youkai

Unknown P. O. V.

The gray clouds were gathering, wind blowing harshly. Soon the sky had started to rain. Rumbling thunder can be heard. Strikes of lightning can be seen flashing in front of my eyes. The rain was pouring on me, my freshly wounded body.

I just had a fight during the day. A fight over territory. Fortunately, I won but badly injured. I was feeling very weak these few days and now more injuries on me. Just what I needed. Ha, by the look of it, I won't survived any longer. Anyone would be happy if I died. Ugh, Pain was all over me. At last, my mind had slipped into darkness.

End of P. O. V.

It was raining cats and dogs. Masahiro was walking home from the omyou dorm with an umbrella in his hand. A mononoke was sitting on his left shoulder, "Man, I hate it when it rains." The young omyouji chuckled, "Well, I can't make it stop now, can I?" The mononoke just sighed tiredly.

Suddenly, a red flash caught Masahiro's eyes. "Mokkun, did you see something under that tree?" The white youkai focused his eyes under the particular tree, "It looks like a youkai but it was either asleep in this kind of weather or it had passed out due to blood loss." Upon hearing the word 'blood', Masahiro rushed to the said youkai, ignoring Mokkun's protests.

Once they were close enough, they saw the injured youkai. It was a stripless tiger. Three golden horns grew on top of its head, white smoke-like mane swaying slightly above the head covering some of its body. Its fur was a strange mixture of red and silver. Two black spikes on each of its front legs. On its body were tons of fresh wounds, blood still pouring out freely, making the ground around it staining red.

"Looks like it had a terrible fight.' Said Masahiro, kneeling down to examine the wounds. "This is bad! Guren, we have to take it back!", then he whistled. At a distance, there was something heading towards the trio.

It was Kuromanosuke, a carriage youkai. It had heard Masahiro's whistle and came to his aid. "Take us back to my house." Ordered Masahiro while carrying the injured youkai into the carriage youkai with Guren's help. Noticing the situation, Kuromanosuke went at full speed towards the boy's house.

"Please, just hold on a little longer." Pleaded Masahiro silently, laying the youkai's head at his lap. Mokkun sat at the opposite side and kept starring at the youkai, "There's something weird about its aura and I think I sensed this before."

After a few minutes ride, they reached their destination. Akiko was shocked seeing the injured youkai but quickly regained herself and proceeded to help Masahiro patched up the youkai's wound. Seimei was curious about the noise and went to Masahiro and Akiko but was surprised by the tiger youkai. Yet he felt something familiar with its aura but he let it slipped for the time being.

Both Masahiro and Akiko did a great job bandaging the youkai and it's seemed to sleeping peacefully for now. Mokkun padded into the room, "How is it?" Asked the white youkai. "Well, we're just in time to save it. Now let get some rest." Answered Masahiro. "That was a good idea, I'm tired." Yawned Akiko. With that, the three of them left the room leaving the youkai alone in the room to catch the rest they deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

A Silent Guardian and Friend

Chapter 2-Unexposed Thought

Unknown P. O. V.

There were voices around me. Ugh, my wound hurts and stinged a bit. That weird it doesn't hurt so much anymore. As if there was somebody treating my wounds but that was absoluly impossible, nobody would care if I died. I just an eyesore anyway. Now my mind wanted me to wake up.

End of P. O. V.

The tiger youkai opened its eye. The chirping of birds and the morning sunlight was greeting her warmly. "Huh? Where am I? This isn't the place I was staying before I fainted." The room was an ordinary room with white wall and celling. She also found that she was lying on a futon and her body was wrapped in bandage. The sound of door sliding startled her. " Ah, I see you're awake. Youkai-san." It was Masahiro.

Masahiro just wanted to check on the youkai and he didn't expect it to awake so fast. "I found you fainted under a tree, badly injured and brought you back here to treat your wounds." Explained Masahiro. 'So, he was the one that brought me here.' Thought the youkai looking at Masahiro. Then her eye fell on the mononoke beside Masahiro. "Oh, this is Mokkun. My friend." Understand what the youkai thinks.

'Wait, he can see me. That means he's an omyouji but shouldn't he suppose to kill me first?' Thought her, narrowing her eye at Masahiro. Noticing her glare, Masahiro quickly explained, "Don't worry. I won't exorcise you. And you don't seem like a bad youkai."

'And why would you think like that, I maybe hurt but that doesn't mean I'm not dangerous. Human.' Sighing mentally, she turned and laid her head on the futon. "Hope you don't mind, I have to change your bandage." Said Masahiro sitting beside the youkai and started changing her bandages. 'Just as worst as I thought' The youkai look at her wounds and thought.

A knocking was heard, than a chestnut haired girl came in holding a tray of food. "Ah, Princess Akiko. Good morning." Greeted Masahiro. "Didn't I tell you before to call Akiko. And here some food for the youkai. Seimei-sama told me to bring some to it." Said Akiko.

"Why thank you, Akiko. I'm sure youkai-san will be please." Smiled Masahiro. "Hey, Masahiro. You better go prepare or you be late." Called Mokkun. With that, the three of them, just left her there alone and attended their own business and chores.

Although she was alone in the room but she was not alone in this house with the twelve shinsho, Masahiro's mother, Tsuyuki and Seimei. "Wait, Seimei? Does he mean The great Abe no Seimei, then this..."

She picked herself up painfully as her body hadn't healed yet, walked out of the room. She carefully hid her present, not wanting to alert any Shinsho or Seimei, walked around the house to check. Finally, she arrived at the outside of Seimei's room. She quietly peeked into the room and saw Seimei working on his spells with one of the Shinsho, Seiryu.

She gritted her teeth, 'I can't believe it. I'm inside the Abe no Household. This is absurd.' She thought angrily. 'Then that boy must be Abe no Masahiro, the heir of Seimei. I can't believe I'm back here after all this centuries.' Without another thought, she jumped on the wall protecting the house, running away, not looking back. 'I'm sorry but I don't deserve to be here anymore.'


	3. Chapter 3

A Silent Guardian and Friend

Chapter 3-A Fight between Youkai

Unknown P. O. V.

I had been running again, just like before. But I don't deserve even taking a step into that house anymore. As I calmed a little, my body felt pain again. Looks like all the running had my wound reopened. I stopped to catch my breath. It wasn't a good idea running with and injured body.

I am nothing but an eyesore, trouble maker and bringer of disaster. I gently lay down under a tree. The reopened wound had started bleeding again. I wanted to close my eye, but something attracted my attention. Suddenly, something strikes out from the ground, attacking me. Another fight begins.

End of P. O. V.

After retreating from the room, Masahiro got ready to start the day at the omyou dorm. "I wonder will it be all right. What do you think, Mokkun?" Asked Masahiro. The mononoke walking beside him answered, "I don't know but I bet it was strong enough survived after those injuries."

With talking, they didn't realize they had arrived at the omyou dorm. Another day with carrying scrolls, doing job belong to a part-timer or sort. It really had nearly drained all of Masahiro's energy. "Man, I'm beat." Said Masahiro preparing to return home.

Meanwhile, in Seimei's room. "Huh?" As Seimei looking out at the window. "What is it, Seimei-sama?" Asked Ten'itsu, the healer among the Shinsho. "Nothing, I just sensed something powerful nearby but... Never mind." Nodding, "As you wish, Seimei-sama."

"Well, then let's get back quickly and get some rest or I swore you'll be faint." Said Mokkun. "Alright. Let's go home." Getting up and leaving the omyou dorm. The sky now was is a beautiful mixture of purple and orange. The sun was already half hidden behind the mountain.

Suddenly, something went through Masahiro's sense. "Didn't you sense that, Mokkun?" The mononoke had his eyes narrowed, "Yes, and it's that way!" Quickly, they headed towards that direction and were surprise by what they saw.

It was the tiger youkai earlier. It was fighting with a high level worm youkai. Both of the youkai were injured and the tiger's bandages had been torn off, showing the wounds earlier. The worm striked its body towards the tiger hitting it and sending it back to a tree.

The tiger didn't had much energy left to fight but it still forced itself to stand. Masahiro couldn't help himself and decided to give a hand to the tiger. As Masahiro was preparing a spell, Mokkun used his boomerang-like fire blade to attack the worm and distracted it.

The worm now turned its attention towards Masahiro and Mokkun striking its body towards them. Masahiro had began to chant, "On abira unkyan sharakutan Naumakusanmanda bazara dan sendan makaroshada sowatayauntarata kanman. Honor the prayer within, multiples gods that descended prior to proper beings. Bind the ogre and put down the evil, extinguish the hundred demon of the core; do it now." A powerful fire spell appeared and destroyed the worm.

Now the worm had been taken care of, the only problem left was the tiger youkai. It was very weak, weaker than before. "Are you ok, Youkai-san?" Asked Masahiro as he reached out his hand, but the tiger slapped his hand away with its tail. "Why..." Her voice was soft. "Huh?" "Why would you, an omyouji care about a youkai that could possibly be a dangerous youkai that harm human?" She exclaimed.

"Because if you are, you already killed me when you woke up." Smiled Masahiro, following by Mokkun nodding silently. Her eye went wide, "You really are a strange child but that what made you the heir of Seimei." She swaying left and right, and collapsed on the ground. The last she could remember was the worry sound of Masahiro and Mokkun.


	4. Chapter 4

A Silent Guardian and Friend

Chapter 4-Dream

Unknown P. O. V.

My body gave in after the outburst. When I opened my eye, I found out I was in a dream state. I was at the side of a large, clear lake in a forest. In the lake, a long, slim figure swam by. It was a silver-colored snake deity. Its scales were in shiny silver with several feather-like fins on its body. Its upper body was exposed in the air.

I gave a sad smile. That was me, my former self. The snake deity looked at my sadly and dived into the lake again. I was tainted; a filthy youkai was what I am now. It was already too late to turn around to the starting point.

End of P. O. V.

The tiger woke up after having a dream. The room was dark so she presumed it was midnight, judging by the moon hanging on the night sky. Then, she heard some soft breathing. She turned her head slowly, not wanting to hurt herself further to the other side of the room. There was Masahiro sleeping, leaning against the wall with Mokkun sleeping in his lap.

'They're tired. After all, they did help me earlier.' Smiled the tiger gently, using her tail to grab a blanket to cover up the young boy and youkai, preventing them from catching a cold. 'That should be warm enough.' With that, she fell asleep once more.

The morning ray and chirping of birds greeted Masahiro next morning. "Good morning, young one." Masahiro turned his head, and his chestnut eyes locked with the youkai's golden eye. 'Good morning, Youkai-san." Replied Masahiro. Then, there was a knocking on the door.

Abe no Seimei had entered the room, sitting opposite to the tiger youkai. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Abe no Seimei." She said boredly. "Greeting. So are you going to spill the beans, now? Tell us who you really are." Seimei stated. "Why. Shouldn't the great omyouji suppose to know any youkai by looking and sensing their aura?" She asked innocently, looking at view outside the window.

Seimei just gave a chuckle, "Well, I should. But your aura is very confusing. It contains the auras of a deity, a youkai and a human with kenki ability. Masahiro was looking confused as he heard what his grandfather said. The tiger just close her eye and sighed tiredly.

"Very well, I will tell you who I am. But hear this story first." She said opening her golden eye.


	5. Chapter 5

A Silent Guardian and Friend

Chapter 5-Kaze's Tale

Flashback (About 300 years ago)

At the Abe no House hold, a child was going to born. The mother was screaming painfully but she was also excited because of the birth, seeing that she had been pregnant for three years. The maids were busing replacing fresh warm water to the doctor that helping the birth.

The father was pacing outside of the room, worrying his wife and child's condition. At last, the crying sound of a child had been heard. Everyone in the house, even the birds outside of the house was relived and happy after hearing the cry.

It was a girl, a beautiful baby girl. The proud parents named her Kaze. Kaze was a very special girl, she had the kenki ability that enables her to see being that was invisible to others. Kaze loves to take a walk at the side of a lake and also helping anyone in trouble.

Since the Abe no household were known to produce the world greatest onmyouji, Kaze was trained by her father about onmyoudou. And soon, she had became a wonderful onmyouji but kept her identity hidden.

Time files, soon her time had come but instead of dying, she was giving the position of becoming a lake deity in a forest and she accepted it. Becoming a lake deity, her form changes. She is now a silver serpent with feather-like fin on her body. She kinda like her new look and the peaceful forest.

One day, she met a sorcerer, an evil one who plans to use her as a substitute. The man cast a controlling spell on herself, "Now, serpent. Obey me and get me the flame of Heaven and Hell." She blindly ascended back to heaven.

One of the heaven guards saw her, "Greeting, Goddess Mizu. Are you visiting today?" He asked. Without warning, Kaze flipped her tail at the heaven guard, killing him as well as the other guards. She quickly made her way towards the scared flame. A giant tortoise that was guarding the flame sensed something was wrong outside, went to take a look. But was surprise by a powerful tail whip.

"What are you doing, Goddess Mizu?" Asked the giant reptile. The serpent didn't answer and just continued to whip the tortoise with her tail, injuring it badly. Satisfied, she just grabbed the flame and retreated, unnoticed she had alerted the Heaven. Now, every God, Goddess and Heaven guards had surrounded her, waiting the time to capture her.

It almost took all the God, Goddess and Heaven guards to defeat and capture the serpent since she contains powerful energy. She had been brought to the superior of Heaven. "Goddess Mizu. You had broken the rules of Heaven and now, you must pay for the price. I'm going to strip your title as a Goddess. You will be banish to earth and never be able to return to Heaven."

As soon as the word came out, the serpent was now banished and never to return to Heaven. "I'm sorry, Goddess Mizu but I have no other choice." Said the superior quietly.

When the serpent woke up, she found out she was not a serpent anymore. She is now a stripless tigress. Four longer teeth grew out of the back of her mouth. On her head was three golden horns accompanied by white smoke-like mane flowing from her head to her body, covering half of her body up. The mane also covered her left eye, since she lost that eye during the fight earlier. Her fur was a mixture of silver and red, a symbol of her sin. Two black thorns grew on each of her front legs and more on her back. Her tail resembled to a dragon's. Two raven black wings that she can hide.

This is the form of the deity who was greatly tainted. A sin that can never be washed away and she will continue living with it.

End of Flashback

Masahiro and Seimei were shocked upon hearing Kaze's tale. Even the Shinsho that were around were too. They never expected that this youkai was one of the honorable member of The Abe no Household. "Well, that was my life story up until now." Said Kaze.

"You were our ancestor?" Asked Masahiro. "Yes, that's true. Young one." Replied Kaze. "That explained why your aura was strangely similar to Masahiro and me." Said Seimei. "Wait, how there was a deity from Abe no Household but not one of the Shinsho knows about it?" Asked Seiryu.

"The superior was careful about it. He forbade anyone that knew about the incident to tell the story to anyone who doesn't know it. But not me, I' m not in his control anymore. I' m just an eyesore and outcast to anyone. And my power had been decreasing recently, I' m so useless." Kaze said quietly.

"Kaze-sama. Please don't think of yourself like that." Said Tan'itsu. Now Kaze's eye was watery and her thought was a mess. "What? It is the reality. I am a useless deity and youkai. I didn't only being used by some unknown human and being banished. Now I don't even have the strength to defend myself! How can't I not be useless!" Snapped Kaze at the group, tears are flowing freely from her eye.

"Grandpa, I think we better leave her alone for now." Suggested Masahiro. "Yeah, you're right. Let's call in a day for now and let her calm down." Said Seimei leaving the room. Slowly, the tears had ceased. Kaze opened her eye and looked up. To her surprise, Masahiro was sitting, leaning against the wall opposite to her, waiting for her to calm down.

"I' m sorry for yelling at you guys earlier." Apologized Kaze with her head hung low. Masahiro just chuckle, "its ok. Everyone had to express their feeling every once in a while. I'm sure grandpa and the Shinsho wouldn't mind." Kaze just closed her eye, "Where can I go after I done healing in here?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Masahiro looked at the once human and deity sadly, "Well, I suppose grandpa wouldn't kick you out since you were our ancestor and not a dangerous youkai. If you have other places to go, we won't stop you." Kaze opened her eye, looking at the young onmyouji. "Young one, tell me. Beside Touda, who is in your service?" Masahiro smiled, "Beside Mokkun, there was Kuromanosuke. He was a carriage youkai that takes me to the places I wanted to go and the Zakki, a bunch of youkais that act as informants for me."

"I see. So, if there was another yuokai who wanted to serve you, would you accept?" Asked Kaze. "Huh, well. I may need to think about it. But I would gladly befriend with any youkai." Answered Masahiro. "How about me?" Her voice was merely a whisper. "Huh? What do you mean by that, Mizu-sama?" Masahiro was confused by the tigress's question. "I already carried a heavy sin, and yet can anyone forgive me?" Another tear dropped as she dropped her head on the futon.


	6. Chapter 6

A Silent Guardian and Friend

Chapter 6-Offer

Kaze's P. O. V.

Red and silver were the color of my fur. Red symbolizes the blood of the ones I killed and hurt. Silver was my statue before becoming an abandoned deity, a tainted youkai. Youkai that had power similar to me were to be killed because they will threaten everyone's life. But not me. The reason? Maybe because I was once a human and deity or because they showed mercy or because they were afraid of me. But whatever, nobody will pity me. I' m just an eyesore or invisible to everyone.

Will there ever be someone that can save me from my sin?

End of P. O. V.

Mokkun was just returning from Seimei's room. "Haaa, I wonder if she calmed down yet?" He wondered out loud. When he stepped into Masahiro's room, the atmosphere was weird in there. The only thing the fire Shinsho saw Masahiro dazing out and Kaze staring out of space.

"Kazene Mizu. What's going on?" Asked the white creature. "Oh. I just offered young Masahiro to be my master." Replied the tigress. "What?" Said the mononoke stiffen.

At the same time. "That's weird." Wonder Tsuyuki, Masahiro's mother. "Huh, what is it, Tsuyuki-sama?" Asked Akiko watching her looking out at the window. "Well, I just wonder why Masahiro hasn't come out of his room yet?" "Oh. Maybe he had been concentrating on something again." Tsuyuki just smiled, "Yes, maybe you're right."

(Back to Masahiro's room) "Hey, both of you can snap out of it now." Said the tigress borely. Blinking, both Masahiro and Mokkun had waked up from their daydream. "Why would you offer this position to me? Why not someone stronger or had the potential to own you?" Now Masahiro was really confused.

Kaze lifted her head slowly and looked at Masahiro in the eye, "Because there is something in you interest me and it is your heart, your kindness. Young one." She turned her head away, "Normally, when I was in such a condition, no one would pity me, not even looked at me. Even worst, some of them tried to kill me when I was weakening, but..." She paused

"But what?" Mokkun barged in. "Mokkun!" Scolded Masahiro. "But you." "Huh, what?" Letting out a weak smile, "You Masahiro. Your kindness had saved me from the darkness of my heart. If you leave me out there just like that, I surely will die two days later. Eaten up by the darkness in my heart. So, please accept me as the one who serve you."

"Wow, what a confession. What do you think, Masahiro?" Mused Mokkun. "I..." Suddenly, a knock was heard, Seimei had arrived at the room. "So, Masahiro. Do you accept Mizu-sama's offer or not? She could be a good ally." Said Seimei.

Masahiro looked at Kaze, then Seimei and Mokkun and repeat the movement. Finally, when he turned back to Kaze, he let out a pure and happy smile, "Then I'll be honor to be your master and friend." Kaze closed her eye and too, smile. "Thank you for accepting me. Pardon me, I think I' m going to pass out for now." With that, she just fell onto the futon, scaring everyone in the room.

"Seemed like she is an expert when it comes to hiding things, especially her emotion. Masahiro, you better take good care of her. You got that?" Said Seimei. "Yes, grandpa."


	7. Chapter 7

A Silent Guardian and Friend

Chapter 7- Realization

Kaze's P. O. V.

A chance for me to redeem my sins. If I can make up for my sins, maybe I can die without any regrets. I will obey every order Masahiro give me and was ready sacrificed my life for him if I need to.

End of P. O. V.

Kaze had been unconscious for a whole week and her wounds had been healing well under Masahiro and Akiko's care. Soon, she will be in top position to fight and hunt.

"So, young one. Where are you going at this late hour?" Asked the once-deity. "Well. I was planning to visit the Takao no Kami at Kifune Mountain. Want to come with me, Kaze?" Replied and invited Masahiro.

"I guess it won't hurt to visit her." Answered the stripless tiger. "And I'm already well enough to walk on my own." Masahiro merely chuckled at her. Kaze stood up and followed Masahiro outside. Kuromanasuke was already waiting outside, it was happy to Masahiro and the tigress getting well. "I... Well... Err... Thank you?" Said Kaze confusely as she being treated like this ever since 300 years ago. The carriage youkai nodded happily and both Masahiro and Kaze climbed into it.

It only took barely ten minutes to arrive at Kifune Mountain. The place held a peaceful atmosphere as they entered the barrier surrounding the area. 'It's weird thought, I can entered the place easily while the others can't. Maybe it had to do with her past... Again.' Though Kaze sadly. Soon, we reached the shrine of the dragon goddess.

Masahiro confidently stepped up to the shrine and bowed. A light burst from the stone structure and a woman appeared sitting on it. "Hello again little boy." She greeted with a smile.

"Goddess Taoko." Masahiro bowed again before sitting on a stair. The position appeared practiced, as if he had sat just like that many times. "Hmm... My. That's interesting." Said Taoko when she noticed Kaze standing in front of the shrine.

"I was surprised that a youkai can enter the barrier. Tell me, who are you and you somehow familiar." Asked the dragon goddess. Kaze mentally sighed before she bowed her head, "I can't blame you to forget who I am. My name is Kazene Mizu, the once-deity who had tainted herself and banished from Heaven."

"Goddess Mizu... The lake deity that broke the rule 300 years ago..." Taoko trailed off after knowing who Kaze really was. "Yes." Answered the tigress.

"No wonder you were able to pass the barrier and your aura felt just like a human and a god." Said Taoko. "Excuse me, Goddess Taoko. You know Kaze?" Interrupted Masahiro confusely.

"You can say that. I used to meet with Taoko- sama here when I was alive as a human." Explained Kaze. "That's true. We were a lot in common in the old days... but why are you calling me with that suffix?" Taoko frowned at the formal tone of the tigress.

"Well, I'm under Masahiro's service now. It's only polite to call you that after that tragedy." Said the once-deity. "Don't. Just don't call me with a suffix. You can still call Taoko like you always have before. I don't believe you are the one who wanted to steal the scared flame of Heaven and Hell. Just call me Taoko." Asked the dragon god in slightly sadden voice.

"But- but I don't deserve any of this kindness." Said the tigress as her eye started to water. She was crying. "No!" That startled Kaze and Taoko. Masahiro was on his feet again, walking towards Kaze slowly and knelt down before her.

"Kaze. You deserved this kindness as long as you are willing to accept them." Said

Masahiro as he lifted the youkai's head up in his hands. "Really? Are you sure?" Now Kaze's eye was blurry as tears flowing down to the ground.

Mokkun had been quite since the conversation started, silently observing the trio. The night was no longer young. Both Masahiro and Kaze bid the dragon goddess farewell and went back home. Kaze had realized that she maybe stained and full of sins, but if she worked hard enough to amend for it. The chains of blood will no longer clinched on her that her was always being cared by her real family.

Kaze's P. O. V.

I realized that maybe I am dirty, but there still somebody willing to look out for me. That makes me happy, really happy. I decided not to clinch on my past any more, I will forget every each of them. I will defiantly watch over the person that had saved when I almost died. I will become his silent guardian and friend, never talks too much and come to his aid when I am needed.

End of P. O. V.

**End of Kaze arc.**


End file.
